Ice Prince
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Kendall Knight, the captain of the hockey team. James Diamond, part of the ice skating team. The problem? There is only one ice rink, which leads to lots of arguments. Could those two fall in love? Read to find out! Rated M for later chaps, AU, slash
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is based off a RPS I had with our Lola (won't put a penname in cause she changes it every few days xD).**

**Pairing: Kames, maybe Cargan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! … well, I own Joy and Lola owns Mickey and Cameron ^.^**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall's POV_

"We're so gonna win this cup!" Carlos cheered as we made our way to the ice rink. Our hockey team had a cup next saturday, and we wanted to use each day after school for training. We were good, but good wasn't enough. We entered the locker rooms and got changed, discussing some new strategies all the while.

You see, I've always been in love with hockey. Ever since I could stand on my own feet I spent every day on the ice with my dad. When I turned five I joined the local children hockey team and when I was 14 I became captain of the team. We all loved it with passion. And today we're gonna enjoy our passion! And no one's gonna stop us!... except…

"Diamond! What the fuck! I signed up for the rink today!" I shouted over to my arch enemy, James Diamond. He and his freaking ice skater team were on the rink, practicing their stupid figures and what not.

He just looked at us and gave us a cocky grin before skating over.

"What's your problem? First comes first serves." He said, provoking me.

"Kendall signed up for the rink!" Logan said in a defensive voice.

"Well, I reserved the rink for the whole week, Buddha Bob should've known that." He told us with a shrug, this stupid grin still on his face. Buddha Bob was the owner of the rink and he was… well, he was crazy. I clenched my fists.

"Impossible. I had it for today!" I said through gritted teeth. He rose an eyebrow at me, clearly amused.

"Relax, darling. You can have the rink after us…" he stuck his tongue out and skated backwards away from us, waving teasingly.

I was about to go after him, but Logan and Carlos held me back. I cursed and stormed out of the rink. The others were following me, each of them pissed as ever. Diamond's gonna pay for this!

_James' POV_

I chuckled when they left, and skated back to my team. Mickey, a small blonde lesbian, put a hand to my shoulder.

"That was kinda mean, you know…" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, every time they are on the ice it's full of bumps and holes and it's impossible for us to skate!" I told her with a pout.

"They have a machine for it." She said and did a triple cow. I sighed annoyed, when she landed and looked at me. "Sides," she started again "we're pretty much done anyways. The Camareli twins left already."

"We don't need the twins. And because we lost people we NEED to practice, or we'll lose on our competition this saturday." I said. We had a huge competition next saturday morning. And I seriously didn't want to lose because of some stupid jocks.

Mickey smacked the back of my head. "We don't need them? James, they skated all the duets! How are we supposed to find a replacement?"

I glared at her. "Calm down! We can take their places. You skate one part and I'll do the other." I tried to calm her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" I smiled and we started practicing the duet. It went pretty well, till I accidently dropped her. I helped her up immediately and she glared at me.

"James! Look what you've done! My leotard's ripped!"

"I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new one, promise." I told her and handed her a tissue cause she was bleeding a little. "Does it hurt badly?"

She sighed. "No, I'm f-"

"NICE ONE DIAMOND! KILL HER WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

Great. Just what I needed. Kendall Knight coming back in to taunt.

"Do it better, Knight! Oh wait, the only thing you can do is skate around with a little stick and shoot little black…. Things into nets!" I blushed and glared harder when the hockey team laughed loudly.

"They're called pucks, moron!" he laughed and tied his skates before coming over to us.

I glared at him when he approached me. "Leave us the fuck alone, Knight!"

"Relax, darling." He said, imitating me from before. "I just wanna show you I'm better than you." I just wanted punch him, but Mickey spoke up first.

"Fine, prove it." She simply said. I sighed angrily and watched them with crossed arms. If Kendall tried anything, or hurt her, I would kill him!

They skated a little to gain speed and when the time has come Mickey gave him a sign to lift her up. He did, and damn, he was really good at it. He let her down gently a few seconds later and stopped to give me a victorious smirk. That freaking idiot! I sent him a last glare and left the rink. My team followed, each of them scoffing at the hockey-dorks.

_Kendall's POV_

I chuckled when Carlos stuck his tongue out to them, and rolled my eyes when Joy, a tough annoying blonde skater, took a threatening step towards him, and Carlos squeaked and quickly followed us on the ice.

"Carlos, don't let Joy threaten you…" I told him.

"Hey! She's beaten up Jett THREE TIMES!" he defended himself and pouted. I just rolled my eyes again and we started our training.

After about half an hour Carlos suddenly held something up. I frowned and we all gathered around him to look at it.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking at the small latino. Carlos just shrugged.

"I just found this on the ice. It's an ipod… seems like it's Diamond's." he said and gave it to me. I took a close look at it. It was red and on the backside was a 'J' made of small diamonds. I smirked and flipped through the playlists and pictures.

"Oh my god… this is priceless." I said and laughed evilly. James Diamond, you're so gonna have the worst time of your life…

_James' POV_

Me, Mickey and Joy decided to get some ice cream to calm down after that incident with the hockey team. The two were bickering over something, I stopped listening as soon as the word 'thong' was said. I decided to just listen to some music to get my mind off of Kendall fucking Knight and reached into my pocket for my ipod… but my pockets were empty.

"GUYS!" I screamed, making them look at me.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked with a frown.

"M-My ipod! I think I lost it!" I said in a panicked voice. They looked at me wide eyed.

"You didn't lose it on the rink… did you?" Mickey asked. I paled and seconds later we were rushing back to the rink.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**There you go! Tell me what you think and leave a review! And if you think you want to be mean and write hate-reviews, go ahead! I got already something planned for freaks like you and just need some more ideas! Hehe! Those who actually liked it… COOKIES FOR ALL! **

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O_O Wow, 8 reviews? Thanks my dear readers! **

**I wanted to say, if you have any one-shot-requests you can just PM me and if I like the idea I'll write it for you! Whatever pairing you want, no hetero, just slash **

**Back to the topic: I wanted to wait till next tuesday with this chap, but because of your reviews I'll write it NOW! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the OCs!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall's POV_

We were continuing with our training like nothing happened. I smirked evilly when I heard quick footsteps. I turned around to see Diamond and his little friends enter the hall. They ran on the ice and glided over it with their normal shoes, searching the ground. They ignored our protests and we just received glares from Joy and Mickey.

"Lost something, Diamond?" I asked teasingly. The brunet shot me an angry glare.

"You have my ipod… give it back!" he shouted, face red with anger.

"Me? I don't have your ipod." It was true, I didn't have it… my bag had it. I smirked as he got madder by the second.

"Liar!" he screamed and glided over to me. Unfortunately he couldn't stop in time and crashed into me, sending us both to the ground. He was on top of me, staring down at me with a shocked expression and a cute little blush decorated his cheeks and nose.

I wanted to say something cocky and evil, but I got caught in his eyes. His amazingly beautiful hazel eyes… He seemed to be just as amazed as me, but a second later he was already standing up, quickly leaving the rink. I sat up and watched him leave. The others were just as confused as me.

I didn't have time to think of something, cause suddenly Joy was standing in front of me.

"His ipod. Now." Joy commanded in a dominant voice. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't have it. Fuck off." I told her and stood up.

"I know you have it. Give it back NOW, or I swear I'll make your life hell." She threatened.

I rolled my eyes and just glided away. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I had some thinking to do.

"You freaking idiot! I'm gonna-" I heard Joy curse me and what not, but Mickey held her back, telling her I wasn't worth it.

I sat down on a bench and pulled my skates off, watching the two girls leave.

_James POV_

I was sitting outside of the rink on a bench, face buried in my hands. I felt two people sit down on either side of me and sighed. I knew it were Mickey and Joy.

"Come on James, we'll get it back." Mickey tried to comfort me. I sighed again and shook my head.

"We won't. He'll keep it and use it to blackmail and/or humiliate me…" I mumbled.

"He won't…" Joy said and then sighed too. "What's on the ipod anyways?"

"You know I take pictures of me?" I asked. Mickey and Joy both nodded.

"You're so vain…" Mickey commented. I rolled my eyes.

"HOWEVER, I do not only take… _normal_… pictures…" they gave me confused looks. "I… I took some pictures of me naked, okay?" I said with a bright blush and buried my face in my hands again.

"Why did you do that?" Joy asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. "Does this really matter now? I need it back before he uses it against me!" Mickey sighed.

"Jamie, he won't give it back right now. Maybe we can get it back later… or try to talk to him. But not right now. He's too stubborn." I hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Let's go shopping…" I just said. I needed some distraction now. They were right. We'll get my ipod back later.

_Kendall's POV_

Once out of the shower I was with my two best friends Logan and Carlos in the locker room.

"Maybe I should just show him I have it… Blackmail enough, right?" I asked them, playing with the ipod. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, show him. Tell him you'll only give it back if we get the rink when we want it." He said. Carlos nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Maybe you're right… we shouldn't take this too far." I said, surprising both of them. Carlos sat down next to me on the bench and put a hand to my shoulder.

"Who are you and what did you do to our Kendall?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, maybe we shouldn't traumatize him or something." I said and stood up.

I didn't want to tell them, but I think I kinda touched James' chunk with my leg… which would explain why he blushed and ran away that quickly. But I could just have imagined it all. But still… God, these stupid dumb distracting beautiful sparkling hazel eyes!

Logan and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged, before following me out of the rink.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**I'm so sorry… this is SO short and kinda dumb and I hate myself for it, but I hope you STILL LIKED IT AND REVIEW!**

**Oh, sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I didn't want to bug Jemmy to prove-read it **

**And Lola corrected me: Mickey has dyed platinum blonde hair with hot pink streaks. **

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's FINALLY an update for you amazing reviewers! Thank you guys so much! Never thought this would be my most popular story o.O**

**Aaaaaaanyways, on with the story!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

_James' POV_

Monday has come. I swore to myself I will ignore Kendall fucking Knight. He just went too far. Unfortunately the "ignore-him-rule" didn't work out as I had planned it.

When I reached my locker I noticed a piece of paper there. I picked it up and opened it curiously.

I have your ipod. Meet me in the gym during lunch. Just you

-Kendall

I frowned and then glared at the note. That damned idiot. Just as I was about to text Mickey and Joy they already showed up from two different sides.

"What's that note?" Mickey asked with a frown. I sighed.

"Knight wants to meet me at the gym at lunch… alone."

"Oh no, that's a trap. No way, you're not going alone!" Joy said. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"He won't be alone, either. He'll have his monkeys with him." I smiled at them both and nodded.

"Okay, you can come with me." I told them and that seemed to satisfy them. We made our way to our first class.

_Kendall's POV_

I walked around in the hallways until I saw Logan and Carlos talking to some other guy from our team. I went over to them.

"Hey guys so I wrote Diamond a note about the ipod..." I told them what I wrote. Logan rose an eyebrow.

"You really think he'll come alone?" he asked skeptically. I shrugged.

"Knowing his friends, they'll come along. I'm not going to fight him or anything, I just want the rink for this week." I said.

"Okay, should we come with you?" Carlos asked and I nodded.

"Sure, if you want. But make sure they don't see you."

Carlos and Logan nodded and we went to our first class.

_James' POV_

At lunch me, Mickey, Joy and Dak went over to the gym. I turned to look at them.

"Okay, you stay here, and when I need your help, I scream peaches, okay?" I whispered.

"Peaches? Really?" Dak chuckled but Joy hit him upside the head.

"I like peaches…" I defended myself before taking a deep breath and entering the gym.

Kendall was sitting on the bleachers and stood up when he saw me.

"Aaaw, wittle Jamesy came here all by himself." He mocked.

"My iPod. Now." I demanded, not in the mood for his little games.

"Not the most kind way to get what you want Diamond." I forced myself to stay calm.

"Can I please have my iPod back?" I asked politer this time. He came over till he stood about a foot away from me.

"Sure… on one condition." He said with a smirk. What an asshole.

"What do you want?"

"The rink for the week. We have a huge game on Saturday and we really need to practice." He said.

"That's...That's impossible! We have a competition on Saturday, and we have to practice the duet. Our best skaters left the team, we need to replace them! Listen, I know we don't like each other, but this competition is really important for me, and if we lose it, it...it will be... We just can't lose!" I babbled.

"Well if we lose this game we will be out of the State leagues! You can have the other rink. We need to place nets on the rink and the smaller one is too small for all of us to skate through! …wait. Why am I getting all fidgety? I have your iPod...with a lot of pretty pictures of you." He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Oh look Jamie this one's so perfect." He flashed a picture of me flashing my teeth. I blushed deeply and turned my head away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You...you don't understand..." I whispered.

"What are you babbling about? I get the rink and you get your iPod back..."

"No! It's too important..." I said stubbornly. He shrugged and put my iPod back in his pocket.

"Alright then..." he went to leave.

"You damn asshole, you don't know anything! This competition decides whether I go to some boarding school or stay here, whether my dad still accepts me as his son, whether I leave this country forever, whether my whole world falls apart! But all you care about is your fucking hockey game!" Tears were streaming down my face and I turned around now. "You know what...? Do what you want with my iPod, I don't care. But you won't win this time, Knight..." I said lower this time, before attempting to leave the gym.

"Damnit…" I heard him curse. "James! Hold on!" he shouted.

"Why? So you can insult me more?!"

"I won't be bothering you to know what you meant by your outburst cause it's none of my business...I don't even have a dad anymore...here." he handed me my iPod. I took it and stuffed it in my pocket and looked him directly into his deep forest green eyes. I held his gaze for a few seconds before turning around and finally leaving the gym. Outside I met Mickey and the others.

"What happened in there? You were yelling." Mickey stated.

"Nothing… he almost went too far, but I got it." I sniffled and put the iPod away again after briefly showing it.

"Sure we don't need to kick their asses?" Joy asked and sighed kinda disappointed when I shook my head.

"You okay?" Dak asked concerned.

"Yeah… I just need some time on my own…" I mumbled and walked away. The others didn't follow me. I went to the nearby park and sat down on a bench under a tree, where I took out my iPod and deleted all the pictures. Once I was done I put it away and stared into nothing. I remembered some encounters with my dad… all the pressure… My fingernails worked on their own as they scratched fiercely over my arm.

_Kendall's POV_

I walked around the school trying to just breathe, before I stopped abruptly. On a bench in the back I saw James scratching at his arms. I went up to him

"I don't think that is healthy." I stated. He snapped out of his little trance and cradled his arm to his chest.

"I don't think that's any of your business…" he mumbled and looked away.

"I'm trying to be nice...whatever dude." I sat on the bench opposite of him. He shrugged and avoided eye-contact with me.

"Maybe...we could somehow split up the rink time? We use it the first half, you after...or we go after you...whatever..." he said softly.

"Seems fair. You guys can have it from 3.30-6pm. We'll take it after that...it allows Carlos to scarf dinner before practice anyway" I laughed a bit. He forced a small smile, still not looking at me.

"Why are you trying to be nice all of a sudden?" he asked quietly. I bit my lip.

"That comment about your dad and boarding school...mostly your dad."

"You don't even know him." I sighed.

"You talk about him like he's the worst thing in the world...doubtful he was worse than mine." He frowned.

"What did he do?" he asked. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Not sure why I am telling you this...he was a drunk. I was 8 when he died, car crash...he used to beat me and mom. My little sister was a baby and he never laid a hand on her...The night he died I didn't even cry. I laughed and couldn't stop." I stopped a second; "Katie doesn't know much about him. We just tell her he died. We never told her the whole truth. Mom doesn't want her to know what he was." James moved to sit next to me and put a hand to my shoulder.

"Fathers can be dicks sometimes…" he said. I looked at him but didn't smile.

"Yeah..." I looked at the ground. Did I really just tell him that? We're not even friends…

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxx x**

**This was a lil longer than the other two chaps sorry I stopped here but I'm tired and wanna sleep now =.= but enough reviews might make me update faster ;D XD**


End file.
